The Benefits of Casa Erotica 13
by AtLeastIWasHere
Summary: Alternatively "Why You Shouldn't Masturbate to Porn Altered by an Archangel" or "The Five Times Sam jerked off to Gabriel and the One Time Gabriel helped." Gabriel's been in deeper hiding than ever, stuck inside a porno. Sam's a bit desperate, and needs a bit of release.


The first time it happened, it was because Sam was desperate.

He had what the fan girls described as a 'raging boner', and there was no other material around. The place they were staying at had no wifi, for some horrible twisted reason, and they hadn't been supplied with a tv. So no porn. Except for that one disk.  
And he was desperate.  
So he popped in the disk and pressed play.  
As long as he didn't focus on the characters, he'd be fine. He rummaged through his bag and picked up the disk. "Casa Erotica 13". The Gabriel version.

~

Gabriel watched the scene unfold with interest. When he'd locked himself inside a porno this hadn't been what he was expecting, however, he wasn't quite sure if Armageddon had passed yet, and he wasn't risking his life just to spend a few seconds mocking Sammy.  
Besides, it was about to get interesting, he thought, as Sammy undid his pants. Gabriel bit the neck of the girl he was currently fucking. Sammy had skipped his brilliant speech about standing up to his brother. Gabriel decided to forgive him this time.  
As the girl giggled, Gabriel watched as Sammy began to rub his cock. Gabriel chuckled into the girl's neck as she pulled at his pants, and kissed him again, rubbing her naked body against his. He pulled her closer and began kissing her arms and shoulders. If Sam wanted a show, he was going to get one.  
Their bodies moved in harmony, and she moaned with her orgasms. Gabriel grabbed her petite ass and sped up as he reached his own climax.  
He heard a noise and realized that Sam had come at the same time. Gabriel chuckled and let himself fall on the mattress. He pulled the girl close, but before he could do anything else, Sam paused the DVD and shut the laptop.

~

Sam felt dirty. So very dirty. He bit his lip and rushed to the shower. He turned on the hot water. He needed to be clean.  
He would never do that again.  
Ever.

~

Sam paced back and forth.  
No.  
He had told himself he wasn't going to use that stupid dvd again.  
But it had been so good. He would swear he'd never had a better orgasm then when he watched Gabriel fuck some blonde bimbo.  
He bit his lip and looked over to the laptop. The disk was still in there, even though it had been three weeks since he'd watched it.  
He paced again. And groaned. He slid onto the bed, and opened it.  
Who would know?  
He skipped to the sex part again and pressed play.

Sam undid his zip, and focussed on the sexy woman and her moans and purrs.  
And if his breath caught every time Gabriel shot a smug look at the camera, and he moaned every time Gabriel did, no one would know that either.

~

Sam was pretty sure there was a special place in hell for people like him.  
Jerking off to an archangel. That was messed up. Even for them.  
God, but it… Gabriel was addictive. He wondered how much practise Gabe had had when he made that goddam tape. Then he wondered when he started calling him Gabe.  
It was what, two months now, since he first took out that disk.  
Now it was part of his routine.  
Thank god he no longer shared a hotel room with Dean. That would be awkward.  
The whole thing was awkward.  
He needed to stop.  
He looked at his laptop.  
After he got rid of his erection.

Yeah right.

~

In the few seconds that Sam lay on the bed, gasping for air and making happy noises, Gabriel reflected on his position. He could spend the rest of Sammy's lifetime in here, just listening and watching Sam get all hot and flustered over him. Not exactly the smartest move though. But if he did leave, Sam would figure out what had happened. But Gabriel was sort of getting bored with the blonde bimbo. It wasn't like Mystery Spot, then there was diversity and change. Here it was the same thing. Not that he would stop. It was just boring. And he didn't have any sweets.

~

Sam lay on the bed panting. Dean was right, it was nice having their own rooms. Now he could enjoy himself without fear of being found out. Probably.  
He stretched and moaned. What was he doing with his life?  
It was a bit late to be getting a crush on the archangel.  
He felt a pang as he remembered that Gabriel was dead. And here he was, defiling the memory. He turned on his side and fell asleep, forgetting to shut the laptop.

~

Gabriel watched Sam sleep with a curious eye. Sammy was a lot cuter when he was asleep. He figured he had earned the right to say that, with Sam's current obsession with him. Gabriel stretched and made the girl disappear. This was the first break he'd had in four or five months.  
Not that he had anything against hours and hours of straight sex.  
But it was nice to unwind, he thought, creating a glass of wine and a lollipop and switching between the two as he watched Sam sleep.  
This was nice.

~

There was a knock on the door and Sam sat up with a start.  
"Sammy?" Dean asked, from outside.

"Yeah Dean?" Sam pulled the blanket over himself.  
The door opened. "You missed dinner. You okay?"  
Sam shrug nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
Dean frowned, and glanced over to the laptop screen. He gave it a dejected look. "Really Sammy, a documentary. Lame." He shook his head and left the room, wondering where he got such a geeky brother from.  
Sam blinked and looked over at the screen.  
"I…"

"Gabriel?!"

~

He had slipped up. Sam was gazing at the screen in horror.  
He changed the screen back. "Uh… Hi Sammy."  
Sam was still gaping at him.  
Gabriel looked away and then reappeared in the real world. He took a deep breath, and tried to readjust to the new setting. Sam had switched his gaze from the laptop to the real thing.  
"Surprise!"  
There was no reply.  
Gabriel slid next to Sam. "Come on kiddo, say something."  
"You're… alive."  
Gabriel smiled. "Course I am. Think I'd let Lucifer kill me?"  
"You were in the dvd. You saw everything." Sam jumped away from Gabriel. "You saw everything!"  
"Well, yeah. But we were having fun weren't we?"  
Sam gaped at him.  
Gabriel sighed. "I couldn't reveal myself to you without possibly alerting Lucifer that I was alive. But I'm like 95% sure you guys have locked him away by this point, so…" he waved his hands.  
"And you just let me…" Sam didn't seem to be able to finish the sentence.  
"Jerk off to me? Yeah, it was fun."  
"Fun." Sam repeated. The fight seemed to leave him, and he sat back on the edge of the bed, head in hands. "I'm going to hell."  
"Probably," Gabriel chirped in.  
Sam made a despairing noise.  
Gabriel reached over and put a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder. It was their first physical contact since Gabriel's 'death', and Sam jumped as if he had been shocked. Gabriel looked at Sam's sudden erection, and smiled, pulling the taller man to him.  
"So, now that I'm out, I figure we should take it to the next level."  
The man gave him a confused look, until Gabriel pulled him closer and kissed him, just as he'd kissed the porno girl, but this time with emotion. When they parted Sam gave a shaky laugh. "Definitely going to hell," he said, before pushing down Gabriel, and undoing that stupid top, like he'd imagined over and over again.  
Gabriel laughed. "You're good at this."  
Sam gave him a look. "Shut up Gabe."  
"Ooh, 'Gabe' I like that."  
Sam silenced him with a kiss, and began undoing the angel's pants.  
Gabriel shifted eagerly.  
Sam reached over to his bedside table and pulled out some lube.  
Gabe sat up and began undoing Sam's clothes, making appreciative noises. He hadn't seen Sam naked yet, so this was a new experience.  
"Turn over."  
Gabriel complied and made a noise as Sam's lubed up finger trailed around his entrance. Sam chuckled.  
"Don't get cocky," Gabe muttered. Sam laughed and let a finger enter Gabriel. Gabriel whined happily. Sam made a noise, and Gabe knew he'd hit the right note. Sammy seemed to enjoy it when he made those noises more than anything. He felt the next two fingers enter hurriedly.

Sam was going to make Gabriel pay, he knew, but not that day. Now he needed the archangel that he had spent months desiring. He pulled the archangel onto him, both of them making pleasing noises as they finally were connected. He then reached around and began pumping at Gabriel's cock while he rotated his hips frantically.  
"Careful there Sammy," Gabriel said through pants.  
Sam bit his neck in retort.  
Gabriel moaned. He was close. They were both close.

Gabriel moaned even deeper when he came, Sam not far behind him.  
After a while they slid apart and looked at each other.  
"Now that's what I call porno material," Gabriel finally quipped.  
Sam rolled his eyes and looked away at the wall.  
Gabriel blinked and crawled closer, slipping Sam's arm around him and resting his head on Sam's neck. "That was fun Sammy, we should do it again sometime."  
Sam laughed and kissed Gabriel's hair. "Sure. Why not?"


End file.
